bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Esoomian
The Esoomians are a massive species of hulking humanoids native to the world of Esooma. These very large creatures are arguably one of the strongest humanoid species within the known galaxy. Appearance and Biology One would be hard pressed to find someone in the galaxy who did not think Esoomians were huge. They may possibly be one of the strongest species in the entire galaxy. The shortest Esoomians would just be shy of two meters and they can reach heights of over three meters. Esoomians are best suited to walk on all fours but they can easily walk upright. It is difficult for Essomians to use most fine manipulatives, because they only have three large fingers and no true opposable thumb. Essomians almost always have lots of visible muscle mass. They have bumpy sloped cone like heads. Their mouth hangs underneath their snout, and they have two small tentacle like appendages to help scoop food into their mouth. Due to their biological make up, Esoomians can speak basic, but it is normally garbled and very hard to understand. Culture and Society Esoomian philosophy is best summed up by survival of the fittest. They hold loyalty to themselves first and the to their tribe as a distant second. On whole, most Esoomians are selfish, violent, and warlike. Their home world Esooma may also be one of the hardest to survive on planets in the whole universe. The food chain is severely out of whack. There are not as many herbivores as there are omnivores and carnivores. This has lead to the majority of the high order predators becoming prey themselves. To combat this fatal situation the Esoomian ancestors developed sentience. The primitive Esoomians were able to out think their predators and achieve relative dominance in the food chain. The Esoomians built small villages, with semi-permanent dwellings if anyone was to stay the night there they had to help provide food for all. Over hundreds of years these loosely knit villages eventually became barracks and armies of Esoomians went to war over land and hunting rights. These wars were always incredibly bloody and involved hand to hand combat. The winning army would normally eat their dead enemies. Which helps explain why the Esoomian population never sky rocketed and why the planet’s other fauna were not hunted to extinction. It was during the feast at the end of a battle that scouts made first contact with the Esoomians. They were so disgusted by the ghastly sight that they immediately left placing the planet under quarantine. Once the Empire was established it came to Esooma and subjugated the species with typical imperial force. The Imperials established a base there and forced the Esoomians to work in labor camps, while exporting them in very limited number as slaves. The planet is currently under a strict quarentine. Predictably, the Imperials have had problems with riots and rebellions. The Esoomians themselves had never experienced and agricultural revolution, they did however make strides in weapon technology and were in a late bronze age when they were discovered. The only galactic trade from Esooma is the slave trade with the Esoomians themselves. Esoomians in the Galaxy Esoomians will normally be found as Imperial slaves doing grueling labor. A small number have been smuggled out of by crime lords to serve as guards and hired muscle. RPG D6 Stats Home Planet or System: Esooma Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 2D/3D+1 KNOWLEDGE 1D/2D+2 MECHANICAL 0D+2/2D PERCEPTION 2D/3D+2 STRENGTH 3D+1/7D TECHNICAL 0D+2/2D+1 Special Abilities: None. Move: 11/15 Size: 2 to 3.5 meters Category:Species